kpop_fanon_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyungja (Queen Bees)
Choi Kyungja, normally addressed as Kyungja, is a female South Korean singer under Aurora Entertainment. She is also a member of Queen Bees but she made her debut as an extended soloist with her self-written song, Soft Like Snow, on November 17th 2019. Appearance and Personality As a visual, Kyungja is very beautiful with her brown eyes and long blonde hair. She's known for being both extremely attractive but also incredibly adorable too. However, she used to get bullied in her younger years because of her beauty so now, whenever someone calls her beautiful, she instantly denies it as she doesn't want to relive her past. Personality wise, Kyungja is the definition of "social butterfly". She has multiple different friend groups, both idol friends and non-idol friends too. She's very friendly and is also quite fond of animals. She acts innocent on-camera but in reality, she's very playful and mischievous towards her members and other friends. This is another reason why everyone thinks she's cute. Her visuals are what got her accepted by Kwang-su in December 2017, before he realised that Kyungja isn't just beauty. Her voice is very sweet and calming, and even though it sounds a bit strained sometimes, lots of fans think it adds a nice effect. This is the reason Kwang-su assigned her the role of main vocalist. And along with her amazing vocals and stunning visuals, she's also a very talented contemporary and hiphop dancer. Before Debut Kyungja used to live in a house with her two parents, three siblings, all four grandparents and her two pets, Kimmy and Candy, along with the other five family pets. With such a huge family to tend to, Kyungja helped her parents out every single chance she could. When her two elder siblings moved out, it was much easier as there were two less people to worry about. However, things got way harder when Kyungja's grandmother (on her mother's side) passed away. Without her, Kyungja had to help in the kitchen a whole lot more. It was very hard without her grandma and she's missed her ever since. Pitying her parents, Kyungja had decided to leave the house so they didn't have to worry about feeding her and providing her with quality education. She also decided to take her dog, Bomi, with her as she needed someone by her side. She really had no idea where she was going to go but one day, she ended up in Aurora Entertainment, supporting her friend who was auditioning. When suddenly, a serious-looking man approached her and told her that she was now going to be a trainee under his company. This was how she got into the agency she's under now. Her Solo Work Kyungja has written one solo song as of 2019 and it is, Soft Like Snow. Label sister UMe said that she was looking forward to Kyungja's next solo song which is being released in early 2020. Social Media #'Instagram:' @yagirl.Kyunaaa #'YouTube:' KyuVlogsQBs (https://www.youtube.com/user/KyuVlogsQBs) Category:Alaska 27's Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Fanfiction Category:Queen Bees Category:Aurora Ent. Category:QBs Kyungja Category:Main Vocalists Category:Lead Dancers Category:Visuals Category:Maknae Category:Fanfiction Pages Category:Social Media Category:Korean Category:2001 births